Akame Yukihira-Saiba
“ Cooking is... boring and dull. But, I can’t stop cooking, no matter what I do. Why must I cook when no one couldn’t even defeat me? “ Akame Yukihira-Saiba, also known as the Scarlet Shinigami, and the older sister of Soma Yukihira, also the precious daughter of Joichiro Saiba/Yukihira and Tamako Yukihira. She’s the student of Azami Nakiri-Nakamura and Izami Curtis, the Spartan Devil. She is a 92nd Totsuki Generation Alumnus and a resident of Polar Star Dormitory, and the Zeroth Seat of the Elite Ten Council, and the Winner of BLUE. She was also the Student Council President of Teiko Junior High Academy and one of the Captain of Generation of Miracles. Appearance Akame have long red wavy hair with intimidating yet gentle red eyes that can change into scary and cold gold eyes if she’s serious. She have pale white skin like snow. She‘s a curvaceous, slim and slightly muscular body type. She’s E size. She have a scar near her heart. Personality (Normal) * Kind * Caring * Humble * Annoyed that she couldn’t lose * Wise * Cheerful * Happy-go-lucky * Nonchalant * Clueless on love * Carefree * Calm * Composed to any situation * Dense * Observant * Can be quiet * Helpful * Friendly * She was never serious to any of her match, unless someone really pissed her off. * Warm * Sympathetic * Have an older sister/motherly vibe * Concerned to all of her friends * Fearless * Determined * Courageous * Beautiful * Formal & Polite Personality (Serious) * Emotionless * Serious * Demonic * Sadistic * Commanding * Perfection * Unreadable * Unsympathetic * Cold * Harsh * Calm * Composed * Fearless * Wrathful * Ruthless * Merciless * Uncaring * Unconcerned * Observant * Quiet * Wise * Nonchalant * Doesn’t give a damn * Determined Cooking Style God’s Senses * God’s Hands (Can cook anything and can make a perfect dish) * God’s Ears (Can enhanced her hearing) * God’s Nose (Can enhanced her nose, like Akira Hayama) * God’s Tongue (Like Erina Nakiri) * God’s Eyes (Can see everything. Every error and everything in the dishes.) * God’s Knowledge (Basically, ever heard of Mind Palace in Sherlock? Yeah. That’s it.) The Emperor Eye (Can sort-of see the future. Sort of.) Perfection Various Cuisine Adaption Culinary Logic Culinary Creativity Yukihira Style Akame Style Any Cuisine Master Chef Master Sous Chef Live Cooking Vegetable Carving Abilities Master Observant Enhanced Senses/God’s Senses Master Swordsmanship Master Archery Master Weaponist Excellent Martial Art She doesn’t sleep Pain Tolerance (She can’t feel pain) Excellent Knowledge Master Deduction Master Chef Excellent on hiding her emotions Dishes Akame Style: Sweets and Biscuits (Polar Star Dormitory Test) (Original Dish) ———— Venus (Polar Star Test) (Original Dish) ———— Akame Style: Zurek Poland (The God’s Tongue) (Original Dish) ———— Akame Style: The Unknown (The Breakfast Buffet) (Original Dish) Prawn Curry (43rd Annual Totsuki Autumn Election) (Original Dish) Akame Style: Strawberry Cinnamon in Glass (The 1st Main Tournament) (Kushina Uzumaki) (Original Dish) Akame Style: Narutomaki Secret (The Shokugeki between Akame & Madara) (Original Dish) Unknown (43rd Annual Totsuki Autumn Election Finals) (Original Dish) Tonkatsu Rebirth Ramen Kol Banana Bread (Moon Banquet Festival) Strawberry-Bread (Stagiaire) (Original Dish/New Dish) Akame Style: Necoffee (Moon Banquet Festival) (Original Dish/New Dish) Night Ice Tea (Moon Banquet Festival) (Original Dish) Akame Style: Snow White (Moon Banquet Festival) (Original Dish) Night Pudding (Shokugeki with Momo Akanegakubo) (New Dish) Night Parfait (The 3rd ??) (New Dish) Matcha Cream Latte (1st Card of the 4rth Bout) (Akame VS Asura Uzumaki) (New Dish) and more. I’m just lazy. Clubs Basketball (GoM) (Formerly) Don RS (Formerly) Elite Ten Council Cooking Duel Records Official Shokugeki Ria Midorima | Raman | Tonkatsu Ribirth Ramen | Win: Ria/Akame would be expelled. | Akame Win | 1-0-0 Madara Uchiha | Seafood | Narutomaki Secret | Win: Madara would be expelled. Lose: Akame would quit being a chef forever. | Akame win | 3-0-0 40 Unnamed Students | Unknown | Unknown | Win; They would quit being a chef. Lose: Akame would quit being a chef. | Win | 40-0-0 Momo Akanegakubo | Pudding | Night Pudding | Win: Erina get to stay at Polar. Lose: Erina would go back to Azami. | Win | 7-0-0 70 Unnamed Students | Various | Various | Akame’s Win. She gets to keep the 0th Seat | Win | 70-0-0 1,000 Unnamed Proffesional Chefs | Various | Various | Various | Akame’s Win | 1,000+-0-0